1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp and more particularly to a vehicular lamp apparatus with a washing mechanism.
2. Prior Art
A lamp washer device (or a lamp cleaner device) that removes dirt on a lens surface of a vehicular headlamp by water jet is known.
FIG. 16 shows one example of such a lamp washer device. In this lamp washer device b, a cover d that is formed from an opaque material is provided at the end of an injection nozzle section c. When the washer device b is not in use, the cover d abuts against the bumper a, and the opening e formed in the bumper a is closed by the cover d. When the washing device b is in use, as shown by the dashed-lines in FIG. 16, the injection nozzle section c and the cover d are moved upward by a driving mechanism (not shown) installed in the washing device b. As a result, the injection nozzle section c protrudes outside of the vehicle through the opening e formed in the bumper a; and the washing liquid is injected toward the lens surface f of the lighting device.
However, in the above lamp washer device, since the washing device b is installed in the bumper a, there is a problem that it takes a lot of troubles to adjust the injection position of the nozzle to the lens surface f of the lighting device. In other words, in order to set the position of the injection nozzle with reference to the lens surface constantly at the time of washing, a high positional accuracy is required at the time of installation of the washing device in the vehicle body.
The washing device described above has further problems. The appearance of the lighting device tends to be impaired when the cover d provided on the injection nozzle section c projects from the bumper a. Also, it is necessary to form the opening e in the bumper a so that the injection nozzle section c is raised therethrough.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a vehicular headlamp apparatus provided with a washing function in which the positioning of an injection nozzle with respect to the lens surface of the headlamp apparatus is facilitated, and at the same time an unfavorable effect that the cover of the injection nozzle have on the appearance of the lamps is eliminated
The above object is accomplished by a unique structure for a vehicular lighting fitting or a vehicular headlamp apparatus that includes:
a light irradiation unit provided in a lamp housing which is comprised of a transparent member and a lamp body, and
a washing unit for washing the surface of the transparent member, and the unique structure of the present invention involves:
(1) a decoration cover assembly that is provided on the nozzle section of the washing unit that has an injection nozzle; and
(2) the nozzle section that is supported so as to be movable between a first position where the nozzle section protrudes beyond the surface of the transparent member for washing the transparent member and a second position where the nozzle section is retreated from the surface of the transparent member after washing of the transparent member; and wherein
(3) at the second position, the surface of the decoration cover assembly form a front face of the lighting fitting together with the surface of the transparent member, so that the decoration cover assembly is visually recognized as part of a unit that functions independently from the light irradiation unit.
According to the present invention as described above, the headlamp apparatus has a washing unit that is built therein. Accordingly, the positional accuracy of the injection nozzle with reference to the transparent member can be obtained based only upon the mounting accuracy of the washing unit to the headlamp apparatus. Furthermore, when the injection nozzle is moved in the headlamp apparatus, the surface of the decoration cover assembly provided on the nozzle forms the front face of the headlamp apparatus together with the surface of the transparent member. Thus, the appearance of the headlamp apparatus is not impaired.
The unique structure of the present invention further includes:
(4) the washing unit injects the washing liquid from the injection nozzle section to the transparent member when the washing unit is moved to protrude forward from the surface of the transparent member at the time of washing the member;
(5) a cover assembly is provided on the washing unit that includes the injection nozzle;
(6) a reflection section is provided inside the cover assembly so that the light that enters the cover assembly from a light source that forms the light irradiation unit is reflected by the reflection section and radiates frontward.
In the above structure of the present invention, since the headlamp apparatus contains the washing unit, the positional accuracy of the injection nozzle to the transparent member is obtained based only on the mounting accuracy of the washing unit to the headlamp apparatus. Further, since the cover assembly is provided on the injection nozzle and the reflection section is provided in the cover assembly, the cover assembly can be radiant by the light from other light source. As a result, the cover assembly is visually recognized from the outside as if it were a lamp, enhancing the appearance of the headlamp apparatus.